narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seika Amamoto
—Seika's Theme bKHlbhSfiqg Every two millennia it is said that a child of the heavens would be born, a child of pure divine structure sent to be the world's Savior or perhaps even its Destroyer. A Guardian in a sense, to aid humanity in obtaining an everlasting peace or to shatter it into nothingness. That very child woild later become of the name Seishi (天元, Literal Japanese: Star Child). Abandoned as a mere infant, Seika was taken in and brought up under the guidance of ancient Shaolin monks, group highly secretive society that exists on a completely different plane of reality. Kōten no Kuni (皇天の国, Literal Meaning: Land of Providence) was have thought to have been a myth, an ancient piece of folklore within the Land of Lightning. Brought up amongst the shaolin as one of their own, Seika studied many forms of deceased combat styles and trained to hone his mind and body. What many of the monks had predicted soon became their reality, Seika was indeed the Child of the Unspoken Prophecy, the legend manifested before their very eyes. It was after twenty harsh yet prosperous years that Seika, no longer the child, had grown into a exceptional young man and warrior alike. With eagerness to tackle his destiny head on, Seika chose to spread his wings and begin the sail into the world's unknown. History And so this is were his story begins. As a lone infant, discovered deep with in Land of Lightning. With no parents or any one of relation in sight. It was just him and a group of shadowy figures. The strangers, despite not knowing whom the child belonged to, were not content with leaving him to fend for himself;seeking to shelter this child from the atrocity that was the Shinobi World. The strangers were beings of a different realm, one that existed outside of both the Living and the Pure worlds. An ancient realm that was thought to be a myth, known as Koten no Kuni (Lit: Land of Providence). There was a great presence coming from within the child. A powerful yet warming force. The child, resting in a peaceful slumber was brought before Lord Enso (Lit: Forefather, 遠祖) who initially wanted to discard of the child, laying firm to his belief that the lands should not ever be breached by the impurities of the outside world. That was, until he left a vastly familiar energy. The child! That energy came from the child, Enso was struck with awe. Grasping the child in his hands, he couldn't help but amazed. For this child was the Child of the Unspoken Prophecy. The living essence of Hagoromo. Enso would declare this child to be the reborn Six Paths and the rightful heir to Kōten no Kuni. From then, dwellers of the land would furthermore know the child as Seishi. Seishi, with his seemingly unknown origin, had extreme hopes placed upon him. It was during the early age of five that the lad's natural talent for learning began to peak. Being quite the daring individual, the boy hungered for more experience, eager for that next challenge, climbing to surpass every milestone. He possessed a very special kind of brilliance and expertise in combat at such a tender age that many suggested that the boy would potentially grow to be the finest warrior Kōten would ever produce. And it was of no surprise that Seishi, by the age of eight, would be of the five young warriors chosen to train directly under the guidance of Lord Enso Seishi marveled at his achievement, truly grateful to learn from the source. He truly enjoyed the thrill of combat to such a degree it became all he was. Something that would later become problematic for his future development. The time for Seishi to be taken under the wing of Lord Enso was now at hand. He, along with the rest of the trainees were informed that for the next several years, their minds and bodies would be pushed to their very limits. Seishi concluded that it would not be anything like the cakewalk he previous faced. But still, he eagerly awaited the challenge. For Seika, it was quite clear that he needed mental training. Spending hours upon hours in meditation, focusing solely only calming of his mind. To which Sei fell sluggishly behind considering there was a lack in punching. The feeling of being the weakest link left a bitter taste in his mouth. And it was only then did Seishi realize his faults. And it his lowest point that he began to connect with his spiritual half. With his mind and body now one, Seishi had become fully awoken. With Hagoromo's blessings unlocked, nothing was out of touch for Seishi. Soon, he began once again to raise far beyond expectation. Appearance Personality Abilities Chakra Prowess Six Paths Senjutsu Magē Arts Tenraīshiken Tenraīshiken (天雷石拳, Literally meaning: Thunder Stone Fist) Jikyokuken Jikyokuken (地極拳, Literally Meaning: Earth Extremities Fist) Fūshiken Fūshiken (風志拳, Literally Meaning: Wind Shape Fist) Chōsuiken Chōsuiken (超水拳, Literally Meaning: Supreme Water Boxing) Karyūken Karyūken (火龍拳, Literally Meaning: Fire Dragon Fist) Tenraīshi Kempo Tenraīshi Kempo (天雷石拳法, Literally meaning: Thunder Stone Fist Law) Summoning Kekkei Mōra Rinnegan As the transmigrant of Hagaromo Ōtsutsuki, Seika would natural manifest in the Sage's legendary dōjutsu, and much like the legendary figurehead himself, as a Kekkei Mōra. This feat wasn't accomplished until he was successfully to use his mind and body as one. Seika's Rinnegan heavily influenced from his gentle nature and kind-hearted spirit, which gives off a bright whitish glow with light colored ripples and blue tomoe. As the natural evolution of the Sharingan, the Rinnegan naturally holds Sharingan power. Like most who've managed to acquire such blessed eyes, the Rinnegan grants the wielder a wide range of abilities with Seika's being all the more unique. And much like his predecessor, his dōjutsu holds no bounds to mere earthy realms. To keep his eyes active, requires no chakra, therefore indicating that they can be active indefinitely. Their abilities allow Seika able to see chakra, its flow and tenketsu within the body, however it is noted that it cannot usually detect it through obstructions such as smoke bombs, an obstacle Seika has no problem on seeing past. As its wielder, Seika is able to master almost any and possibly all jutsu known to the shinobi world as well as manipulate all five nature transformation in addition to mastery over the light and dark arts. Its most renowned ability is to grant blessings to the Six Paths, and despite its name it grants him a total of seven different abilities. The Tendō (天道, Deva Path), the path of the God Realm, granting Seika the spectacular ability of gravitational control, its main abilities centers around the application of pushing and pulling. It is with a skilled user of this Path that one could push these abilities well passed what is normally performed. In which the attack of the Deva cannot be used in rapid successions, a seasoned practitioner could develop their skill to greatly increase the time frame in which the ability is used, moving past the limitation of the five second rule. The Shinra Tensei, most notable and possibly well known ability of the Deva, grants Seika with the powers of repulse. Depending on the amount of energy placed into the technique, will depict how powerful the outcome would be. As such, a technique such as this is one with a considerable amount of versatility, used in both instances of offense and defense. With a powerful technique, Seika can render an opponent's defense useless, mainly depending on the defensive measure taken. The smallest amount is easily able to crush through stone fortresses and mechanisms similar. By using this technique as a defense, a vast majority of enemy attacks could be deflected or redirected, even heavier attacks can be forcibly halted with a precise blast. With years of developing his ability, Seika shows the capability to reduce the time span of the waiting period in which a repulse can be used, by using smaller substantially less powerful versions of the original, Seika is given a total ten blasts per recharging period, meaning that as long as the blasts are powerful enough to knock kunai and basic elemental ninjutsu back; it can be used up to ten times before a recharge is established. And among the opposite end of the spectrum, the powers of attraction reside, as the post secondary Deva ability and polar opposite of Shinra Tensei, the Banshō Ten'in is as stated used to draw material toward Seika. With much advancement, Seika learned to "guide" the destruction of the attractive force by focusing his Rinnegan. With completion, he can directly influence small area or zone around himself and/or his opponents. By creating a void of attraction around a person, the attractive force which grabs and pulls matter toward the person to eventually crushed hem under the immense pressure of gravity. When used at full scale, this technique's power can be considered a weaker Chibaku Tensei being considerably smaller than its masterful counterpart. To an even greater scale, Seika taps into further more power to create what is known as the Chibaku Tensei, a dark sphere, which its pull is so remorseless that it creates a satellite in the atmosphere nearly the size of the moon. The strength of this technique is more than qualified enough to subdue giant entities. Human Path (人間道, Ningendō), the path of the mind reader.. Granting Seika with a capability to read one mind and soul by touch. One of the less used Rinnegan abilities, Seika, nevertheless still improved of his use of this path. Even so that it merely requires Seika to establish eye contact for even the slightest of moment to read their entire mind. And with the upbring of this path, it broke way to even more unheard of capabilities than before. The human path brings about a unique sensory perception by soul, a talent only ever found within Seika's rival Shenron Uzumaki. Though this, he is able to track and detect nearby human through the feel of their soul. The soul often reflects the true nature of a person, and depending on a person's past and possibly future goals would depict them as either "good" or "bad". And because of his Rinnegan's sight, the colors of the souls are featured as gold and purple respectively. Naraka Path (地獄道, Jigokudō), the path of interrogation and repair. For Seika's distinct usage, this path goes hand and hand with the human and is ultimately why the colors of souls are good or bad. And despite its msin ability to summon the king of hell, Seika rarely uses this path, save for storing the "bad" souls be may had captured. Animal Path (畜生道, Chikushōdō), the path of the summoner. This path grants an immediate contract with summons of the Rinnegan. And by default, Seika was granted a large number of diverse summonings to aid him in different instances. Unlike normal summons these special ones are practically expansions of Seika's own mind, acting in favor of him, coming to his aid, and can only be officially disbursed if he is taken out. As with the rare King of Hell, these summonings also are equipped with the Rinnegan. This further grants Seika an increase in visual perception and overall view of the battlefield as a whole. Upon hitting the brim of what he thought was his full potential, Seika created five celestial beings from his very essence. The beings were perhaps the first ever dragons seen to the shinobi world, too possessing the Rinnegan to expand Seika's sight. It is even so, that Seika actually transfer a Rinnegan ability into the summon of his choosing, greatly increasing their effectiveness and purpose in battle. Asura Path (修羅道, Shuradō), the path that grants mechanical armor. In battle, this Path aids with combat proficiency, and by conjuring additional arms, Seika could defend himself and attack while using taijutsu. While under the influence of this path, Seika literally becomes a living weapon, possessing a vastly array of tools and weapons that sprouts from his being. Not only that, Seika also grants a boost in physical strength and durability, being able to dish out whilst taking damage. If perhaps his own body wouldn't suffice in a brawls, Seika could channel these capabilities into a summons, at stated before. This changes their bodies into seemingly giant robots of some sort. Breaking past their normal forms to then wield guided missiles and chakra cannons. Preta Path (餓鬼道, Gakidō), the path of absorption. Playing a defensive role, this path goes about the playing field in being impervious to most ninjutsu. By establishing a barrier around himself, Seika is able to absorb pure chakra and its many forms.. However, he is not limited to just himself; as a master of the Rinnegan, Seika can expand the barrier quite a ways beyond himself and even avoid taking in an ally's chakra whom might be in the Preta's "path" (lolz). Being a skilled practitioner with Senjutsu, Seika can also absorb and handle the sage energy to avoid turning into stone. An ability only shown once before. Having absorbed a ninjutsu, much like Momoshiki, Seika can taken said technique, empower it greatly and return it with double the calamity it would have caused beforehand. The Outer Path (外道, Gedō) is the path centered around the other Paths, or as Seika calls it The Original Path. From the path's beginner usage, it grants him with a manifestation of receiver rods, these rods play a multi purpose front in the midst of battle. Seen in past uses, the wielder embeds said rods into the corpse of a dead body, and by transferring their chakra into to literally reanimate and therefore manipulate the carcass to their will. However, this function is not limited to the deceased, if touched for an extended period of time or even impaled, the targets are exposed to Seika's will and could, in fact, succumb to it in utter obedience. Seika is also able to manifest within his own chakra chains; much like the chains of the spiral tribe, these chains are used to restrain and binds the enemy's chakra to eliminate movement and usage. Seika's explicit use of these chains is nothing short of profound, granted they act as extension of his own being, acting instantly with his very own thought or movement. Seika's more accomplished outer path feats exist outside the realms of death and life. The ability known to be able to grant life to the deceased via Samsara of Heavenly Life. Heavenly Transmission Genjutsu Rinne Susanoo Quotes Trivia *Seishi Amamoto's name literally means Star Child Sent From Heaven. *Seishi has gone through a total of four iterations under the names: Comato Uchiha, Seika Uchiha, and now Seishi (Seika) Amamoto. With the latter being final and official revamp. **Despite the many changes, Seika's core personality and famously infamous trait still remain intact. *According to the databook(s): **Seika's hobbies are training and meeting new people. **Seika doesn't have a favorite food in particular as he will eat nearly anything. **Seika wishes to fight Shenron Uzumaki.....